The Daughter of the Sea:The story of Kayla Hunter
by ngreaux0813
Summary: When a girl came to camp and clamied as Poseidon's daughter all Hades breaks loose. A new Prophecy come up and it's up to her to stop the rising of Uranus. But more secrets are revealed when they find out Kayla might be stronger than Percy himself.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new chronicles I created and I think you guys will like it. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Kayla Hunter

What?

Hey I'm Kayla Hunter. I'm your normal ADHD,dyslexic and troubled kid. Your defintion of normal and mine are completly different. I am currently at school in math class. Who knew teachers were boring? I did and they were crazy. Once my math teacher said I look good enough to eat and it made me freak out resulting in a detention. I never knew my dad. The only thing I knew as that he had to leave before I was born and I never saw him again. He did come on my 10th birthday 5 years ago but he was gone as quick as he came and only left me was a charm braclet. Pretty stupid if you ask me. My mom was no better. She had a bow and arrow wherever we go. Everytime I heard something weird at the door like a cow's moo or hissing Mom would send me down to the basement and make me stay thee until she came back. I never let it get to me though. I looked again at the two charms. A ying yang charm and a blue glass claw. I never knew what it was for but my Dad told me in time I would figure it out. I thought it was crazy but kept it on me. I looked at the board and the letters and numbers flew of the board amd rearranged last bell rang and I got up from my seat. Or at least I tried to. No one was in the classroom except me and . She was hovering over me her face looking fierce.

"It's time to die!" said

"Excuse me?"I say. I was confused when her skin began to mave and soon she was a green scaled snake lady. I screamed and Grover my best friend ran in. Which was weird since he wears crutches and is crippled. But there he stood wearing no pants and having no crutches. I looked down and saw he had hairy goat legs. Again I screamed. Grover pulled out a knife and attacked the snake lady. She dodged and it gave me room to escape.

"RUN!"Grover said. I grab my bag and we run out of the school and into the forest.

"What was that thing?" I ask

"Dracene. Snake-woman. But that doesn't matter we need to get to camp."Grover said.

"It doesn't matter! I almost got my face bitten off!" I yell.

"I know but your alive now come on!" Grover said. I sighed and trudged up the hill where I saw a faint light in the distance.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Suprises

There I was enjoying my time on the beach with Annabeth. We never get times like this since after the war and I took every chance to spend time with her. I was about to say something when Connor and Travis ran up in front of us.

"Grover's back and he brought a half-blood and he wants you to come." Connor said. I groaned and got up. I helped Annabeth up and we walked to the border. There we found Grover and a girl around 14 panting and out of breath.

"The next time you make me climb a hill Grover I'm making sure you carry me." The girl said. I laughed and she looked up. I saw my eyes copied into her face and jet black hair down to her shoulders.

"No way."I say. Annabeth gasped as she say what I meant. But as she gasped a trident appeared over the girl's head and she tried to swat it away.

"Um..Hi I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. And I guess now that you're my sister."I say


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN PJO.**

Kayla

Okay...

"Wait a minute. Poseidon?As in god of the seas,The big honcho with the trident is my Dad?"I say. This was ALOT to take in.

"Yeah and he's my Dad too. Annabeth show her around I'm going to go tell Chiron. See you later." Percy said. He walked off and soon it was just Annabeth,me and the 2 boys.

"I'm Connor and this is Travis were Sons of Hermes."Connor said.

"Twins?"I ask

"Naw but everyone think we are. See you around."Travis said. They walked off to an old and battered looking cabin.

"Hey I'm Annabeth I guess I should show you around." Annabeth said.

"Sure."I said. We walked around the camp and I saw all of the things here. A mess hall,Stables,the forge, the arena and the ampitheater. We stopped at the archery range where people were shooting arows at targets.

"I thought you could give archery a try. Percy's really bad at it but maybe it's a gender thing." Annabeth said. We walk over and I grab a wooden bow and a quiver of arrows. I take an arrow out and put it on my bow.I take a deep breath and pull back the string and aim the bow at the target. I narrowed down my sights and then let the arrow fly. It hit straight on the target and Annabeth looked at me awe struck.

"Um..Did I do something wrong?"I ask.

"Quite the opposite. Percy was never good at archery and now that you're here..."She said trailing offshe began muttering things to herself deep in thought.

"Who's your parent?"I ask.

"Athena Goddess of-"Annabeth was cut short by me.

"Crafts and Wisdom. Yeah my mom told me about that. Then how come you're dating Percy?"I ask. She blushed.

"How did you know?" she asks.

"It's pretty obvious."I say.

"Oh...Anyway lets go to the arena. I'm excited to see what you could do with a sword!" Annabeth said. We ran to the arena. Well she ran and she dragged me. We got to the arena and got through the mass number of people fighting we found 2 boys fighting like they were machines. They each had different teqniques. One slashed while the other jabbed. But soon the one that slashed had his sword at the other boy's throat.

"Good one Perce."The other boy said. Percy laughed and helped the other boy up.

"Thanks Jason."Percy said. They took of thier helmets and looked over at us."Oh hey what's up?"

"You need to teach Kayla to fight Seaweed Brain. You too Sparky I'll be in the libary."Annabeth said. The boys watched her go and soon they looked at me.

"So I hear from Percy your his sister."Jason said.

"Yeah I'm Kayla Hunter."I say.

"Cool I get a new cousin.I'm Jason Grace Her-"Jason was cut short by Percy

"We don't want to know your titles Grace."Percy said.

"Well let's not get started with you Jackson."Jason said. They put back on thier helmets and continue fighting. I leave them and go to the practice dummies. Unknowinly I pressed the ying yang charm and a sheild made it's way around my left hand and a sword in my right. After recovering from the shock I began practicing and trying the stuff I saw Percy and Jason do. Soon a baby faced muscled man came up to me.

"hey I'm Frank Son of Mars. Are you new?"Frank said.

"Yeah I'm Kayla Hunter and I'm a Daughter of Poseidon."I say. Frank was a little shocked.

"Seriously? Wow yet another sibling."Frank said

"You are a son of Poseidon too?"I ask

"No legacy. But you are really good with that sword. Want me to teach you?"Frank said

"Yeah sure."I say. We spent hours practicing with my sword and soon we went to the mess hall for dinner. After eating dinner and sacrificing food to a fire for the Gods to smell it I went to bed dreaming of a silver pegasus.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN PJO. REVIEW!**

Sure let's all have magic swords.

Kayla

I woke up the next day and saw Percy was still sleeping. I got up super quiet and went outside. I was busy putting on my charm braclet when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so-"I say. I stopped when I saw his face. He had short black hair and deep brown eyes. He had a medium build and had a nice tan.

"Hey it's okay. David Johnson Son of Hephestaus. I'm kinda new." David said. He offers me his hand and I shake it.

"Kayla Hunter Daughter of Poseidon.I'm new as well."I smiles showing a shocking pair of white teeth.

"Cool well I guess I'll see you around?" David said.

"Yeah see you later." I say. David walks off towards the armory and I go to the mess hall. After eating I noticed Percy wasn't there. Soon he comes into the mess hall looking like he was shaken out of bed. Annabeth was following him so I guess that's why he looked like that. After eating Chiron announced that Capture the Flag was today.

"What's Capture the Flag?"I ask to Percy

"I'll tell you on the way to the cabin." Percy said. So after breakfast me and Percy walked back to the cabin and he told me all the rules for Capture the flag. He had gotten me a armor set from the armory and helped me to put it on. It was really akward.

"How do you guys wear this stuff?"I ask.

"To protect you want to get skewered by Romans."Percy said. I'm guessing he spoke from experience.

"Oh fun."I laughs and grabs a pen."Why are you taking a pen?"

"It's my sword now come on."Percy said.'Oh yeah let's just all have magic weapons'I thought. After walking through the forest we finally got to were everyone was standing. Annabeth came over and whispered in Percy's nodded and went to stand by Chiron's side. Jason was already on Chiron's right side.

"Since the Romans are here like the Hunters we would have a friendly game of Capture the Flag."Chiron whispers and murmurs filled the air."Now no maiming or killing is allowed. Dismissed."

"Hey Kayla!"Annabeth said."I hope you don't mind but Seaweed Brain put you on flag duty. But if you want I could put you on the creek."

"No I'm fine. I can handle myself."I say. Annabeth smiles and hands me a flag with the sign of Ares on it.

"Okay put it on the Zeus's fist over there. It should be safe. See you when we win."Annabeth said. She put on an owl shaped helmet and ran to where Percy was and drawing her knife. I put the flag on the pile of rocks and listened as the conch horn blew in the distance...

* * *

><p>Kayla<p>

I use my powers

So I stood there on that pile of rocks and heard the sound of screaming and the clanging of swords. Soon I was pretty bored and began practicing with my sword. I accidentally threw my sword backwards and it hit a tree a couple inches from someone's face. The sword dissapeared and came back into my hands. The people attacked and I got in a position. The first one I took out when I swung my sword wildly but the other's were ready. They attacked me with moves that Frank never taught me yet. Soon I was on the ground and they pinned me down. I got thrown in a puddle and my stength doubled.I got up and attacked with everything I got. They other guy went down and I raised my sheild to block as soon as the other tried to attack me. I slashed at his leg and he fell over. The last guy was trying to act brave and still stood there. I smiled.

"Boo."I say. The guy runs off and I start cracking up. But then a girl about 18 comes out of the trees. She takes out her sword and attacks me. I blocked and threw her back with my shield. SHe staggered back and attacked me with more force. I saw all her attacks coming. I saw which muscles tensed. When she would glance at a certain point on my body and would attack there.I feel a tug in my gut and water flew past me and straight at the girl. She hit into a tree and was knocked out cold. I twirl my sword and laughed. That's the best they got? Soon the conch horn sounded and Annabeth holding the flag in her hands followed by Percy was surrounded. I joined them and we high-fived. At the ampitheater they were awarded laurels and the Apollo Cabin started the sing-along. I heard someone gasp and I look to see a Aphrodite girl staring above my head.I look up and see a golden bow and arrow above my head.

"What the heck?"I looked at me and turned pale.

"No this can't be happening."Percy said.

"What can't be happening?"I ask.

"The next Great Prophecy. It's about you. Oh gods this is bad."Annabeth said.'Yay me'I thought


	4. Chapter 4

** I DO NOT OWN PJO. REVIEW!**

Kayla

Discoveries and new presents

"Number 1. What Great Prophecy?Number 2. What the heck was just floating on my head?" I ask

"Um come with me need to talk."Percy said. I follow him and we walk into a cave. Inside was seriously cool. It had everything a kid could dream of and a girl about Percy's age sat by a computer.

"Hey Rachel."Percy said. The girl turned around and smiled.

"Hey Percy. And I'm guessing this is Kayla. I have heard alot of things about you."Rachel said. Creepy

"Uh you have?"I ask.

"I'm the Oracle so I see the future." Rachel said.

"Oh cool."I say

"Rachel you know what I came here for."Percy said.

"Yeah I know. You sure you want to tell her?"Rachel said.

"The sign appeared so now's the best time."Percy said.

"Ok.."Rachel said. She doubled over and green mist surrounded her. I took a step back. Rachel opened her eyes and they were a glowing green.

_The sea shall be clamied by the sun_

_To fight in the rain until the war is done_

_To destroy the sky with a hero's last breath_

_With a price that ends in death_

Percy caught Rachel and set her on her bed. I sat on a beanbag and put my head in my hands. Percy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey I know how you feel.I myself was in 2 Great Prophecies. But as Annabeth would say. Prophecies have double meanings."Percy said. I sighed and got up. We walked in silence to the cabin.

"Hey if you want I'm going to the could stay here though."Percy said.

"No I'll go. But I have a question."I say

"Yeah?"

"How can I have 2 godly parents?"

"Your probably a Apollo Legacy. Come onlets go" I walk with him to the forges and he starts making a necklace. I sit down on a stool and play with a peice of metal.

"Hey you okay?" I turn and see David standing next to me holding a hammer.

"Not really."I say.

"Oh well what are you making?" David asked.

"I don't know what to make."I say. He takes the metal out of my hands and starts working. I peek over his shoulder but he was done in a 40 seconds. He grabbed my right wrist and put a charm on my braclet. I look and see a falcon's head.

"If you press it the God of the Falcon's would come to you."David said.

"Cool thanks. You're really good." I say. He laughs.

"I wish Leo is so much better. But would you want to got out with me tonight?" David asked.

"Oh Kayla look at the time! We got to go."Percy said. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the forge.

"Yes I'll go out with you!"I say over my shoulder. Percy dragged me to the Athena Cabin and knocked on the door. A blond boy came out then looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Annabeth Percy's here."The boy said. He let us in the nerd cave and Annabeth was hunched over some notes.

"Annabeth talk to Kayla."Percy said. She turns to us and I rip my hand out of Percy's grip.

"About what?"Annabeth asked.

"Tell her that she's to young for boys."Percy said. I got mad and started to walk out.

"Malcom stop her."Percy said. Malcom got in my way and I crossed my arms.

"So I'm being held against my will against my own brother. Nice."I say. I sit on a bed and looked at Annabeth.

"Well I think it was very rude of you to do that to her Percy. You dated me when we were young so what's the problem here?"Annabeth said.

"She's my sister I'm supposed to protect her."Percy said. I stood up.

"I could take care of myself just fine Percy."I say.

"I'm still your brother."Percy said

"Were not having this conversation. I'm going on my date and I don't care what you say."I say. I push past Malcom and go to the forges. There David was leaning over something he was working on.

"Hey."I say. He turns and smiles.

"Hey. Did Percy say yes?"David said. I laughed.

"No I just left. Where do you want to go?"

"Beach?"David said. I nodded and we walked to the beach.

"So tell me about yourself."I say. He puts his arm over my shoulder and I blush.I swore I heard something growl.

"My mom died from drugs. She took them after Dad left and I live with my grandparents. I'm a year-round camper."David says."Second best armorsmith here."

"Wow I can't imagine Leo faster than you."I say.

"You need to see him in action. But what about you?"David asks.

"Well I'm a legacy of Apollo and a daughter of Poseidon. I don't really like makeup and stuff."

"Me too."David said. I laugh

"I'm just your normal demi-god."

"As normal as us demi-gods can get." David said. "Yeah well what do you want to do?"

I smiled wickedly and splashed him with water. He laughed and splashed me put I didn't get wet. We laughed and he chased after me. I ran away from him and he caught my arm. We fell and he was on top of me. We stared at each other and started to lean in. When we were about to kiss we heard a twig snap. 'Classic' I thought. David got off of me and I walk towards the noise. Behind a bush was Jason,another emo boy I didn't reconize and Percy. My expression must have been scary because even the emo guy looked scared.

"Have you been spying on us!"I say. The emo boy and Jason point at Percy. I look at him. "I told you this already. I could take care of myself. I don't want you spying on my dates!" I run to the Poseidon Cabin and get all of my stuff and walk to the Apollo Cabin. I knock on the door and Will answered.

"Hey 's up?"Will said. Then he noticed me crying and my bags. I had already told him I'm his sister so he let me in. I get in a bunk and fall asleep to a lyre playing a soft melody.

* * *

><p>Kayla<p>

Moonwave

I didn't sit at the Poseidon table with Percy any more. It's been 3 days and I already felt at home at both camp and in the Apollo Cabin. David and me went out on dates every night. The nights at the campfire I would lead the campfire sing-along with Will. They were practically my extended family. Will had called me Sis and it stuck. The whole cabin called me Sis and I got pretty talented with a bow. After my first Capture the flag game my Dad and Apollo gave me another charm. It was a gold bow with blue arrows. They said that they would give me a new charm for each of my victories. I fell into a rountine. Sleep,Eat,Train,Eat,Sing,Date with David then more sleeping. SInce I never talked to Percy Frank helped me with my water abilties. He was a cool brother. I was siting on the beach when a silver light flew down and landed in the ocean. The water bubbled and soon I was blinded by a bright light. I closed my eyes and used my hands to sheild my eyes. When the light died down I opened them and saw the pegasus I saw in my dreams. She was graceful and glowing silver. She had blue eyes and had a note on her back. I grab the note and read what it said.

_Dear Kayla,_

_I noticed you never had a pegasus and decided you should get one. She is made of the moon and the ocean and will listen to you could name her whatever you want. You can hear each other's thoughts. Great job on mastering water._

_Poseidon_

I put the note in my jacket pocket and see a charm on her back. I pick it up and put it on my braclet. It was the pegasus's head. The pegasus whined.

"So I need to name you huh?"I say. I stroke her head and she neighed. "How bout Moonwave. Since you were born of the moon and ocean."

'Then that is what my name shall be. It is nice meeting you Kayla.' Moonwave said. I laughed and jumped on her back like I have all my life.

"Let's fly."I say. We shoot in the air and I grabbed her mane. I hear her chuckle in my head and we fly over camp. Soon a black comet flew towards us and we dived. "What was that?"

'Another pegasus' Moonwave said. I look closer and see Percy on the black pegasus. I got in a flying stance.

"Come on Moonwave let's see how fast you can really go!" I say.

"With pleasure. Let's show this pegasus how to really fly."Moon wave said. He shoot towards Percy then at the last second we pulled up. I laughed with joy and Moonwave neighed. We dive towards the earth but sprung back up. We twirled in the air and I had to admit I screamed a couple times. Soon we landed by the stables and I put Moonwave in a stall. I feed her sugar cubes and oats before leaving to the Hephestaus Cabin. When I knocked Leo came to the door covered in grease and oil.

"Oh hey Kayla. David's pretty busy with a project were doing. Maybe come back later." Leo said.

"Yeah sure see you around Leo." I say. He smiles and I go to the arena. I practice on some dummies thinking on how I'm going to pulverate Percy in Capture the Flag today.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN PJO! REVIEW!**

Percy

Girls hurt. ALOT

I got to admit I feel pretty bad for spying. But I'm her brother. I'm supposed to look out for her. Now that she moved out and won't even talk to me it makes me feel worse.I was getting ready for Capture the Flag until I heard Kayla and Will talking.

"So I'm putting you on the creek since you mastered your powers and you could get the flag if you want."Will said.

"Yeah that's cool. See you later."Kayla said. She walked towards the woods and I followed her. Soon we were next to everyone else and Chiron was explaining the rules. I tried to get to Kayla but she was lost in the crowd. I saw her when she got on her pegasus but she galloped off into the forest. Great. I took out Riptide as the conch horn blew. Kayla came charging sword and sheild in hand on her pegasus. She slashed at me but I parried. I heard a birds call and looked up to the sky. A falcon swooped down and attacked me.

"Thanks Shadowclaw."Kayla said. She galloped away leaving me with a clawing falcon on my face.

* * *

><p>Kayla<p>

Of laurels and dates

I had called on the falcon god before the game started and he helped us in beating the other team. I got the flag and Moonwave and I galloped towards the creek. A group of 5 saw me and blocked my path. I used the creek and doused them. We flew over them and the water seemed to grab us out of the air. We were thrown on the enemy side and I groaned.

"Moonwave you okay?"I ask.

'Broken wing. But besides that I'm okay go I'll be fine.'Moonwave said. I get up and charge Percy. He got in his fighting position and I faked like I was going to slash at him but at the last second I jabbed. He was caught off gaurd and fell. He got up quickly and I pushed him back with my sheild.

"..ME"I say between me pushing him back. He tried to attack but I duck and slash at his legs. He moves away. He was dazed long enough for me to activate my bow and arrows. I put in a fart arrow and shoot it at his feet. He coughed and was distracted so I grabbed the flag and ran to my side. Soon the conch horn sounded and the flag turned into a symbol of Apollo. My team cheered and lifted me on thier shoulders. I take off my helmet and raise it in the air. When we got to the ampitheater they awarded me laurels and Will let me lead the sing-along. After the sing-along I went to the Apollo Cabin and noticed a note on my bed. I picked it up and saw it was from David.

_Dear Kayla,_

_How about a date by the lake? Wear something nice. See you soon._

_DJ_

I smile and see the single blue tulip on my bed. I picked it up and went to the Aphrodite Cabin. Piper was the most level headed Aphrodite girl inthe world.

"Oh hey Kayla. Date?"Piper said noticing the flower. I nodded and she let me in. I had nothing here except some basketball shorts, some NIKE shoes, camp shirts and hoodies. We looked through her siblings dresses and narrowed it to 2 dresses. Which was not an easy task. One of them was blue and the other was red. David liked red and I liked blue so it was a hard choice.

"I would go with the blue. It brings out your eyes. But red's David's favorite color..."Piper said.

"Let's just go with red. I'll wear the blue some other time."I say she hands me both dresses.

"In that case take both. There's a bathroom on your right. I'm guessing you don't want high heels."Piper said

"Definetly not."I say. Piper laughs and I go to change. After changing I stepped out and Piper studied me.

"Wow you're rocking that dress Kayla. You got to tell me how David reacts to this. Here's some flats see you tommorow."Piper said. I thank her and make my way to the lake. When I got close I saw David stnding facing the water in a deep blue tux. Candles where on the grass next to a blanket. I stand next to him and he turns to me. He saw my dress and his eyes popped open. He tried to speak but nothing came out.

"So I'm guessing you like the dress."I say. He smiles a goofy grin.

"Like it? I LOVE it. Wow you look amazing Kayla."David said. I blushed and kissed his cheek. He puts his hand where I kissed him and smiles wider. I sit on the blanket and he sits next to me. We lie down and look at the stars. We pointed out them all and soon we got crickets began chirping and the birds sang.

"May I have this dance?"David said. Handing me his hand. I laugh and grab his hand. We get up and I put my left hand on his shoulder and my right on his waist. We began moving side to side and he twirled me. I laughed and he diped me. I came back up and we were really close to each other. We leaned in and we were kissing. I felt like I was flying. When we parted he smiled and we resumed dancing. It was the best date ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOTOWN PJO! REVIEW!**

Kayla

Morning pranks

I woke up inthe Apollo Cabin and changed into Camp clothes and went to the archery range. Will and my siblings were standing in a huddle talking.

"Guys whats up?"I say. Will looks at me sadly.

"I'm going on a questand you need to be seniorcounsler until I come back. Hopefully."Will said. We said our goodbyes and started archery practice.

"Hey Kayla this is for you." Bryan said. I take a note from him and open it.

_Dear Kayla,_

_Come meet me at the lake._

_David_

I put away my bow and walk to the lake. I look for David and instead see Percy.

"Would you just leave me alone!" I say. I turn to leave but something grabbed me and threw me to the floor. I shakingly get up and see the water retreating from me. I get really mad and use the water to throw him back. He gets up and creates a wave and sends it down on me. I put up my hands and stop the water. I felt weaker and I used the last of my strength to push the water at him. He fell over and I ran to my cabin dazily. I collapse on my bed and pass out.

* * *

><p>Kayla<p>

Ow

After dreaming of some battle and people dying I wake up.I groan and feel my head. I look around me and realize I'm in the infirmary. I get up but strong arms push me back down.

"Easy Kayla. What happened?" David said.

"Percy tricked me and we fought. From using my powers so much I fainted."I say. David gritted his teeth and moved a curtain next to me and relevealed Percy on a cot passed out and Annabeth next to him. Annabeth caught sight of me and ran over.

"Oh my gods are you okay? I saw Percy passed out by the lake and then I heard about you I knew something happened. Tell me everything."Annabeth said. I told her what I told David and she nodded.

"I speak with him later. But he won't wake up. I know you're not on speaking terms but could you try to wake him up?"Annabeth said. I get up and amke my way to Percy. I grab his shoulder but when I touched his skin I wasn't in the infirmary but in the middle of a battle. Swords clashed and screams filled the air. It was the same dream I had gotten. The scene changed and it showed David,Percy and a old guy chained up to the wall of the cave. I was on my knees with a hooded figure standing over me a knife at my throat.

"Oh this is great! I could kill Kayla in front of your father, brother and boyfreind. Fantastic!"The hooded figure said. The scene changed as the hooded figure thrust the knife at my heart.

"This could all change Perseus if YOU were the one to kill Kayla. Save yourself from a bloodly war. Save your friends and well most of your family. Once we kill Kayla we will leave. You have my word."The hooded figure said. I felt Percy actually think about it and I jumped back into reality. I stumbled and David caught me. Percy woke up and sat straight up. Annabeth ran over to him and hugged him. I half way hid behind David.

"What's wrong?"David asked me.

"Percy wants to kill me."I say. I explain what happened and he pushed me behind him. Percy looked at us and frowned at the slightest bit.

"Kay-"Percy was cut short by David's furious glare.

"Don't even try it. Stay away from her."David said.

"What I do!"Percy said.

"You were thinking of killing me to stop a war. How could you!"I yell.

"Look it isn't my fau-"Percy said.

"Save it I'm done with you. You're not my brother."I say. I run out and go to the Apollo cabin. I sit on my bed and cry. David sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I lean into his shoulders and an alarm sounded.

"ALL CAMPERS REPORT TO THE AMPITHEATER FOR BRIEFING WITH CHIRON! NOW!" Travis said over the intercom. I got up and me and David ran to the ampitheater where everyone was waiting.

"I will just get sraight to the point children. The army is coming that we have been tracking. Uranus is leading them."Chiron said. Kids paniced and I paled. This happened to soon. "Kayla you must lead us in this battle for the prophecy speaks of you."

"When will they be here by?"I ask.

"Noon tommorow. Leo get your cabin and begin making more weapons and armor. Kayla lead the Apollo cabin and find an area where you could fire your arrows. Percy get near water and Annabeth make some plans with your cabin. I'll contact the Hunters and the Romans. Mr.D call the gods here. Clarrise get your cabin to set your offensive line. The Hecate cabin could go with the Ares cabin and set a defensive ."Chiron said. I'll lead my cabin to a ridge and we set up a camp. I go to get the bow and arrows from the archery range when I saw something glowing on my braclet. I look and see a new charm. A golden bow was there with blue arrows. I activate it and slip it over my back. I grab all of the bows with the help of Justin and we go back to the ridge and I notice a pillar of smoke. I grab binoculars from Jake and look towards the smoke. There I see a monster army coming much faster than expected.

"Chiron!"I yell. He come galloping over with Percy on his back."There here." Percy takes the binoculars from me and pales.

"Chiron it's the Minotaur leading them. He never quits does he?"Percy said.

"Is this a bad thing?" I ask

"Well he holds a grudge against me for killing him like 2 times." Percy said. He shrugged his shoulders like i was no big deal. I liked this side of him. I totaly forgot I was mad at him. "So look I'm sorry for everything I did. Can you forgive me?" I thought about it and he grew impatient.

"How could I trust you again?"I say.

"I'm your brother! Please pretty please?"Percy said. He pouted his green eyes getting huge.

"It may work on Annabeth but not me."I say. He pouts for real.

"Oh come on please. I'll be better."Percy pleaded. I crossed my arms

"Fine. But on one condition. NO spying n me and David. Deal?"I say.

"Deal let's go suit up we've got a war coming."

**Okay sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to end it there. Do you like it so far? Plz review! Some unexpected suprises coming up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

**Special thanks to ALL my reviewers!**

Kayla Hunter

I create a legacy

After putting on my armor I go to the ridge where the Apollo cabin and the Hunters were waiting. They had come as soon as they heard we were in trouble. Thalia was nice and in a way very much like Percy. I call on Shadowclaw my falcon and he swoops over. He landed on my shoulder.

"The God Hephestaus sends you this."Shadowclaw said. He handed me a sharp canine tooth. "For the god of the wolves. The army approaches what are your orders?"

"Take your brethern and do what ever you can from the air. Tell me if something big is coming."I say. He nodds his head and caws loudly before flying into the air. After pressing the tooth I went to stand in front of the army. The army drew near and stopped a football field away. A chariot pulled by fire horses can towards us. I jump on Moonwave and Percy got on Blackjack. We go to meet the man in the chariot. I stop when we were 5 feet titan stepped out of his chariot and we unmounted our pegasi.

"Ah Kayla Hunter! Great meeting you here. Percy my choice still stands. Kill Kayla now and we will leave."The man said.

"What's so special about me?"I say.

"Why you have 2 powerful gods in your blood. Why would'nt I want to kill you. Now Percy what is your descision?"The man said.

"Look dude. She's my sister and I ain't going to kill her."Percy said. I smiled at him. The man laughed

"Well she will die anyways. I am a TITAN!"The titan said.

"Yeah Kronos said that to and look where he is. Rotting in Tartarus." Percy said. The Titan gritted his teeth and got back on his chariot.

"Prepare Perseus Jackson and Kayla Hunter for your camp's demise and your own."The titan said. He lashed at his horses reins and they took of towards his army. I got back on Moonwave and Percy got on Blackjack. We fly back and I stand in the front of the campers. The enemy roared as the Titan raised his sword and signaled to attack. I held my ground and saw a pack of wolves coming to the right of us.

"Hold your fire!"I yell to the Apollo cabin. The leader of the wolves came over to me and barked.

"I heard you called us. I'm guessing to help you to defeat that army."The wolf said.

"Yes I need your help. Lead your pack out first and I will follow closely behind on my command."I say.

"My name is Fang and we will serve to the last wolf."Fang said. He howled and I yelled.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" The campers yelled the same battle cry and we charged the tackled the enemy and I slashed and hacked from left to right. Soon the monsters parted and the Titan came on his chariot. I urged Moonwave forward and the Titan and my sword clanged in the air. As soon as our swords hit I wasn't in the batle field anymore but in a dark cave. Next to me were Percy,and David.I saw the Titan smiling and I charged him. He easily disarmed me and put a knife to my throat. He lifted his hand and the ropes tangled Percy and David to a wll next to the same old man I saw in my dreams.

"I told you this would happen Percy. Now you get to watch your sister die."The Titan said.

"Unhand my daughter Uranus."The old man said.

"Dad?"Percy said.

"Yes hello Percy."Poseidon said. He stared at Uranus. "Now unhand her."

"Oh silly Poseidon I would never do that. She is a threat o my brethern and so is your other tweerp. But that ends today."Uranus said. "Now I can kill you Kayla in front of you brother,boyfriend and father. Fantastic!" Wit that he stabbed me in the heart and the world went black.

**OMG what's going to happen? Hope you like! REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**To does who played Call of Duty:Modern Warfare 2 then you know where I got this scene from. An important peice of info to remember: There was 2 charms in the beginning of this story on Kayla's braclet. SHe already used one but another she didn't. Can you guess it? Tell me in a review if o got it right after reading this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO. REVIEW!**

Kayla

Life sucks.

When you hear the phrase 'You see your life flash before your eyes' they were'nt kidding. I saw everything that ever happened to me. Christmas with my mom,Drives to the beach,Camp,David, the Apollo cabin, Percy. It kept going on. I tried to stay awake but an invisible force seemed to be pushing me down. I used the last of my strength and focused on what was happening around me. I grabbed the knife and pulled. Blood began dripping more heavily and I pulled more. Black dots danced in my eyes and I struggled to concentrate. I used both hands and finally got the knife out. It was a pain I never felt before. I held the knife's blade and aimed it at the Titan who had his back turned. I threw the knife and it peirced his back. He fell over dead. The ropes on David,Percy and my Dad fell off and they rush to me. It was to late because when they come I was already dead.

* * *

><p>David<p>

Why me?

I watched as Kayla closed her eyes and took a final breath. I broke down in tears and held her now lifeless body. I cried on her bloody shoulder and couldn't beliv what was happening to me. Percy put a hand on my shoulder.

"We have to get back to the fight."Percy said. I lay Kayla back on the floor and grab my sword. We go out back to the battle and hit them from the sides. I attack viciously. I slash wildly killing monster after army saw they were leaderless and had no choice but to retreat. But I kept attacking them. The more killed the better. Soon Percy had to stop me and restrain me from chasing them further. I gave up and we walked back to the campers. They all cheered and I sat on the grass with my hands in my hair. Annabeth came up to us smiling widely.

"Where's Kayla?"Annabeth asked. She looked at our sad faces and her grew sad as well. "She didn't make it." I begin to cry. Call me a softie I know but this was my girlfriend. The only other thing I cared about besides the forge. Now she was gone. After telling all the campers the news we went back to Camp. I looked towards where the cave was located. I was about to turn and leave but a colum of blue light soared in the air. I was blinded and a strong gust of wind blew me back. After getting up I pushed throught the campers and ran to the cave. Percy and Annabeth followed me. I ran inside and looked Kayla was standing perfectly healthy like nothing ever happened. She saw me she ran over to hug me. I hugged her with all I had.

"Choking not breathing."Kayla said. I laugh and let go of her. I kiss her full on the lips and she kissed me back. Percy cleaed his throat.

"I guess I'm not that important."Percy said. Kayla laughed and hugged him he hugged her back akwardly. Annabeth hugged Kayla as well and soon we walked back to Camp.

"Do you know what happened?"I ask Kayla. I take her hand and she shrugs.

"All I know is I died and soon I was alive again."She said.

"We saw a blue light and that's how we found you."I say. She looks at her braclet. The blue glass claw was broken and was spilling thick blue liquid.

"I didn't know hydra claws have healing powers"I say. Annabeth looked over.

"Only if you harness them right. They are super rare I should have known that when I saw it."Annabeth said.

"Well the important thing is that you're safe and that's all that matters."I say.I peck her on the lips and she blushes. When we got to Camp everyone swarmed her and patted her on the back. Then they hoisted us on their shoulders.

"Guys!"Percy complained. "Not again!"

"CANOE LAKE!" Connor and Travis yelled. They all carried us to the canoe lake and we were dumped into the water.

* * *

><p>Kayla<p>

Underwater kiss

I saw Percy make an air bubble around him and Annabeth so I did the same with me and David. He smiled at me and we kissed. Percy and Annabeth were doing the same. Soon though we rose to the top and everyone groaned.

"Stupid Poseidon powers."Connor said. I doused him with water.

"Yeah Poseidon powers are cool."I say. I walk with David to my cabin and kiss him goodnight. After changing and brushing my teeth I jump into my soft bed and dream of the ocean

* * *

><p>David<p>

10 years later

I examine the project I have been doing since 3 weeks ago. Percy had tried to do almost the same thing but failed miserably so I did it for him. I slipped them into there boxes and head out to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door and Percy opened. He let me in and when I made sure Kayla wasn't there I gave him the box. He opened it and his eyes widened

"Wow David it's great. Annabeth would totally love this."Percy said. He slipped the box in his tux pocket and shakes my hand. "Thanks it means alot."

"You're welcome lets go."I say. I grab the tux jacket off of the hanger next to Percy's bed and we walk out. I put on the jacket and walk to the beach with Percy.

"So Thalia should be bringing Annabeth and Leo should be bringing Kayla"I say. Percy became pale. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude relax this is Annabeth not a stranger. Take deep breaths thin of the ocean." He beacomes a bt calmer but he still looked like he was going to be sick. Thalia and Annabeth came around followed by Leo and Kayla. The girls eyed our tux's and gave confused looks. I smiled and kissed Kayla. My ear peice buzzed.

"Hey dude the plan is in action. When you say the code word the camera's will roll."Leo said. I look at Percy and he understood. I give the signal.

"Ok I saw it camera's are rolling."Leo said.

"Kayla for a long time now I've been wanting to do this."I say. I got down on one knee and pull out the box. He gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "I can't imagine a world without you and I already asked your father for permission. Will you marry me?"I open the box to reveale the ring inside. She gasped again and she nodded a yes. I smile and slip the ring on her finger. Percy got on one knee as we were done and said his line of words. After her accepting the whole camp came out of the trees and bushes. They clapped and ran over to us. We were hugged and high-fived by everyone. The crowd parted and the gods came lead by all created chairs on the beach and sat down. Everyone quieted down and we stood facing towards them.

"We never got the chance to fully give you our thanks. After fixing everything the army has destroyed we had no time."Zeus said. "I guess will start with Kayla."She walked up slowly and bowed at Zeus then kneeled at her father's feet.

* * *

><p>Kayla<p>

Godly troubles

I bow to Zeus and then kneel at my father's smiles warmly and I smile back.

"My daughter you have risen to be a great hero. You like your brother have saved the world. I belive you deserve a gift. Does the counsel agree?" Poseidon said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Fine you shall recieve one gift from the gods."Zeus said. I look at my friends and family. They all smile at me and I turn to face Zeus.

"I want all the senior counslers and David,and myself to become gods."I say. The gods glanced at each other.

"That is a very big gift Kayla."Poseidon said.

"But were would this world be without great heroes?"I say.

"Kid has a point I agree with her."Ares said.

"I also agree this world is run on heroes and we always need all we could get."Athena said. The rest of the counsel agreed and I began to feel myself grow stronger and much more powerful. I look at David who was glowing at the tinest bit. He grinned at me and he gave me a thumbs up.

"All hail Kayla Hunter Goddess of the Tides and Heroes, David Johnson God of metal and Heroes, Perseus Jackson God of quests and demi-gods, Annabeth Chase Goddess of quests,Demi-gods, and reason Travis you are the god of trickery Connor you are the god of planning and jokes,Katie you are the goddess of growth of plants,Jason you are the god of clouds,Will your are the god of bow and arrows, Nico you are the god of Elysium and skeletons, Piper you are the goddess of natural beaty and charmspeak, Leo you are the god of fire and hammers."Zeus proclaimed.

"Man I wanted to be the god of breathmints."Leo complained quietly. I snickered and bowed to all the gods. We all left to our cabins and David walked me to mine.

"Happy birthday babe."David said. I kiss him and go into the cabin. I lay on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Nobody POV

"Ug."Uranus said. He groaned and pulled the knife out of his back. Good thing he was wearing a Nemean lion jacket under his clothes. "Now I need to find Kayla's weakness." He called in reinforcments and jumped into a helicopter. "We need to capture David. That's her weakness. Then we would be able to destroy those blasted Olympians once and for all." He laughed and flew to his secret backup army base. He planned for his next attck that surely would be one to remember.

**So what do you guys think? A chronicles like my other story? Wedding?Baby? Review and let me know!**


End file.
